1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a penetrator and a method of using the penetrator, and, more particularly, to a penetrator for penetrating and damaging a variety of different types of targets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flechettes generally are small, dart-like, projectiles that are typically dispensed at high velocities and in large numbers to damage various types of targets. As they are unpowered and have no explosive elements, they rely on kinetic energy as the damage mechanism. They are generally designed to have minimum aerodynamic drag so that they can travel over long distances at high velocities with good accuracy. Flechettes may be individually dispensed from a gun, dispensed in numbers from a gun in a shotgun-like manner, or dispensed in numbers from a warhead of a rocket or missile.
Flechettes are typically designed with the intended target in mind. For example, some flechettes are designed to behave as hardened penetrators to breach harder targets, such as thin armor. Such flechettes are less effective against softer targets because they tend to pass through the target quickly with minimal damage. Other flechettes are designed to damage softer targets by fracturing or bending as they strike the target; however, they are often ineffective against harder targets because of the tendency to fracture or bend upon striking such targets.
In combat situations wherein both harder and softer targets are anticipated, flechettes for each type of target have conventionally been needed. Supplying, storing, and deploying multiple types of flechettes based upon the perceived or anticipated target may lead to logistical difficulties. Other conventional approaches to damaging both harder and softer targets have included the use of other types of penetrators, often having explosive components, which are more expensive to deploy than flechette-based weapons.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.